I Ship McHalowitz
by DeviousDesire
Summary: Because you know  or at least hope  that this happens on a daily basis. Oneshot. Rated M for lemons ;


"McHalowitz? For real? Where do our fans get these crazy ideas?" Jenna smiled, leaning her head on Kevin's shoulder and closing her laptop. He smiled and leaned his head on her own and inhaled the scent of her freshly washed hair. Her bare body against his was enough to send his mind reeling. He replayed the events of the past minutes in his head: the steam from the shower, the hot water raining down on both of them, her body heaving as he moved his fingers in and out of her, her mouth on his member, both of them climaxing together while he was inside of her.

"Hmmm...I dunno. They're a smart bunch, though," he snickered. Running his hand up and down her bare arm, he kissed the top of her head. His hand travelled over to her chest, pinching one of her nipples just slightly. Her body tensed and she let out a loud gasp before she relaxed into his chest again.

"Why, Kevin Michael McHale...if I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to get me to have sex with you again," she laughed, quickly letting out a soft moan as his thumb ran across her hardened nipple.

"Good thing you know better, eh?" he mischeviously whispered. He slowly lowered himself beneath the covers and brought his mouth to her nipple, sucking lightly. She moaned out loud and brought her hand down to her center, stroking her clit a few times before Kevin replaced her hand with his own.

"Mmmm...Kev," she moaned in approval. He dipped his finger into her opening for a moment before coating her clit with her essence and resuming his ministrations. Her moans became even louder when he purposefully slid his hard member over her engorged clit. He triumphed in the fact that he was making her moan. As much as it killed him to think of her with another man, he smiled when he remembered that she told him he was the only man who'd ever made her orgasm.

"Jenna, what do you want, baby? Say it...and I'll do it," his voice was slightly muffled from under the covers. He continued moving his organ across her clit and she arched her back.

"Go down on me," she whispered. He smiled and decided to tease her.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you. You need to say it louder, baby. What. Do. You. Want?" he smirked. She let out a long moan of frustration and clenched the sheets.

"I WANT YOU TO GO DOWN ON ME," she moaned. He laughed slightly and bent his head down, plunging his tongue into her wet folds. His thumb moved in circles on her clit and she brought her hands down to grasp his head. It wasn't long before she was cumming hard, letting out a long groan and then a few small whimpers of Kevin's name. He lapped up all of her juices and slid up her body, his face inches from hers. She was still shaking with some aftershocks and he leaned his head on her chest, trying to still her.

"Can I make a request now? It's only fair," he whispered. She smirked and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Anything,"

"I want to be inside you," he rasped out, crashing his lips into hers. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom, sliding it over his member without breaking the kiss. He slowly eased into her, feeling how tight she still was. She let out a low moan and rocked her hips against his. He smiled down at her and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, kissing her softly.

"God, Kevin. Harder," she moaned. He thrusted harder into her tight core and felt her arch her back with a loud moan when he hit her most sensitive spot. Seeing her react to him this way and feeling him inside of her was enough to push him over the edge and her soon after.

He was spent. He collapsed on top of her chest and tried to regulate his breathing.

"Just so you know...I'm with them," he breathed out. Jenna closed her eyes and breathed in deep, trying to muster up the ability to talk.

"With who?" she asked.

"With the fans. I ship McHalowitz, too," he smirked, feeling the vibrations of her soft laughter on his face.

"So do I," she whispered before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
